


Over the Horizon

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [22]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: Halfdan realizes his dreams are even bigger than imagined.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Vikings [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 4





	Over the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my follower challenge on Tumblr.

Halfdan the Black was many things  
He was violent  
Unpredictable  
Cruel  
One half of the famous Viking brothers  
But this wasn’t Halfdan as you know him  
At least not now  
To you, he was just Halfdan  
Underneath all the brutality was a good heart  
A pure heart that was always there  
A true Viking in every sense of the word  
Halfdan lived every second of his life with vigor 

You were no stranger to the brothers. Though their land wasn’t your original home, you ended up there and formed a bond with them. 

You could say you always loved Halfdan and the both of you acted on your attraction more than once. But you held back, protecting yourself from getting too attached, or so you told yourself. Halfdan wasn’t the settling down type. 

When his brother became King, Halfdan set out to travel and see the world. Now that his brother's dream came true, he would follow his own. To your surprise, Halfdan asked you to go with him. You said yes. 

…

Two months later 

The hot desert sun beams down on top of the tent, waking you earlier than you want. You look to your left, finding the spot beside you empty. 

When you step outside you find him starting off at the horizon, the sun basking him in a golden hue. Even from here, you can tell he’s thinking. It was one of the many things you loved about him, how reflective he was. 

You try to sneak up behind him, but the Vikings' senses are too keen. He turns around and pulls you into his arms, holding you close as he kisses your forehead. 

“Did I wake you?” He asks gently. 

You shake your head, “No. The sun did.” You look up at him, feeling your heart swell as he gazes at you. “I could leave you to think, I just wanted to steal a kiss.” 

Halfdan smirks, his brown eyes are bright. 

“I want you to stay Kitten,” he pulls you closer and looks out again, you follow his line of vision, “I know in my heart this is meant to be. Fate.” 

You feel tears cover your eyes, you loved when he was open, vulnerable, heartfelt. 

Halfdan turns to you and he caresses your arm, “following my dream has revealed another, one my younger self may have resisted-” he pauses as his expression grows more serious. 

You feel nervous, you grab his hand and interlace your fingers with his. 

“Halfdan, what is it?” 

“Y/n, I love you.” 

The confession hits your ears like a song you’ve longed to hear. You squeeze his hand tighter and place your other hand against his cheek. He leans into your palm. 

“I love you too!” 

Halfdan chuckles and pulls you into a kiss, lingering his lips against your before fully pulling away. 

“Marry me.” 

Your mouth falls open, “What?” 

Halfdan didn’t believe in such things, he always laughed at Harald for his romanticism. 

“I’m serious. Marry me.” 

You smile uncontrollably and jump into his arms. He holds you close and kisses the top of your head. 

“Yes! Yes!” You shout excitedly. 

Halfdans warm smile fills his face, “Good, we must get started.” 

“On what?” 

“Sons.” 

You laugh again and he picks you up bridal style, taking you back to the tent.


End file.
